A Sad Love Story: Naruto Style
by Mew Flor
Summary: Just what the title says.


**A Sad Love Story: Naruto Style**

I had three friends. Naruto, Ino, Hinata. Naruto was chased by all the girls in high school. Ino was was one of those popular girls. Cheerleader, sexy, and stylish. Hinata was just one of those plain and average girls. Ino and Hinata were both crazy and wako over Naruto. Ino didn't have to do anything to attract Naruto, for she was attractive enough. Hinata, on the other hand, showered Naruto with love and care. Hinata wasn't ugly at all, in fact, she looked sweet and pleasant, but she wasn't a cheerleader, she didn't wear spaghetti-straps or tubes, so like everyone expected, Naruto chose Ino, for Hinata was just one ordinary and plain girl. While Ino was labeled as the cool and attractive type, Naruto always insulted Hinata, telling her what a "Plain Jade" she was and how dumb she looked. Which obviously made Hinata feel so hurt and useless. That's life. Hinata never gave up though, she wanted to prove that looks aren't always everything. She studied hard, reallu hard. She became the top girl, and all the guys who ignored her, chased her, but she never forgot Naruto. Everyday, ashe put a red rose in Naruto's locker, always with the same words. "I care for you and always will." Because she knew that Naruto was facing a hard time. Naruto began to realize how dumb he had beloved girlfriend, Ino, was flirting with other guys. He regretted choosing the wrong girl. Ino broke up with Naruto later, for she had found a wealthier guy. Naruto felt so cheated, and stupid and dumb. He went to go look for Hinata. He knelt on his knees and said, "Hinata, please forgive me, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hinata rejected him, much to everyone's surprise. She only uttered these words. "You've suffered a great loss, so I don't want you to face another one." Naruto felt disappointed. He didn't understand a word she said to him, but they became good friends. Did everything together, Naruto began to change into someone better because Hinata showered him with love he never experienced before. His ex-girlfriends had never treated him that way. They just accepted him for his looks, but Hinata accepted him for himself. She changed him. Hinata continued putting a red rose into his locker everyday with the same words, she never fogot. One day, Hinata didn't turn up in school. She didn't for a week. At first, Naruto thought that she was on vacation with her family because she told him that she was going to Hawaii with them, but one day, he received a call from the General Hospital, saying that Hinata was about to die. She had been suffering from cancer, but forbade them from telling him because she didn't want him to worry about her, but now that she was about to die, she wanted to see Naruto for the last time. Naruto rushed to the hospital. When he saw how weak Hinata was, tears began rushing down his cheeks. He whispered, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you hide this from me?" She looked at him, and weakly smiled. "When I said that I didn't want you to suffer from another loss, I meant this. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to spend my last days with you cheerfully." Naruto looked at her. "You can't leave me!" he said. "What will I be without you?" "You will be who you are now. I will always be there by your side. Never forget that. Cherish those times, live life happily, and one more thing." "Yes?" "I love you." And she died. Naruto screamed. He still couldn't accept Hinata's death. He had only spent a month with Hinata. A month, but Hinata changed his life in a way, a way that no one could explain. He regretted it, but he knew that Hinata would always be keeping an eye in him from Heaven. Sometimes we just don't appreciate those people who really care for us until they leave us, until we lose them. Then we regret it. Outer beauty doesn't matter; it's the inner one that counts. It's better to tell someone how much you love them, rather than not to tell them and lose them without telling them. You'll regret Love is. When we fight until the very last minute, just to show and tell someone how much we love them.

_I was reading this story and the original characters were Eric, Cathlyn, and Carol. In the same order from the top, I got inspired and did the original story Naruto style, so yeah, this came out. Just so you'll know, Naruto is Eric, Ino is Cathlyn, Hinata is Carol. Aaron-kun, if you're reading this, I dedicate this story to you. I love you, forever and always. Also I didn't change the story at all, just the names, and the story didn't have a title. I still don't know if the story is in anyone's point of view, since it never said in the first place._


End file.
